I Love You Brother
by fenfen woe
Summary: Just teukbumkyu brothership...nggak bisa bikin summary.
1. Chapter 1

◆◆◆I Love You Brother◆◆◆◆

Chapter 1

Kadang kita merasa mengenal seseorang dengan baik... padahal tanpa kita sadari bahwa sebenarnya tak ada satu halpun yang kita ketahui tentangnya. Walaupun mereka telah hidup bersama bahkan sejak dalam rahim sang ibu, tetap saja ada jarak yang membuat mereka merasa jauh satu sama lain.

"Eomma... jungsoo hyung dimana?" Ucap seorang bocah lelaki yang tampak lucu dengan pipi bulatnya.

"Ekhmmmm... jungsoo ada di kamar dongsaengmu bummie" ucap wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil eomma tadi.

Dengan langkah kecilnya...kibum atau bocah yang dipanggil bummie itu segera melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar saudara kembarnya yang memang berada di lantai atas, di samping kamar milik kibum.

CEKLEEEKKKKK

Suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar membuat seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Namja yang selalu dipanggil jungsoo oleh keluarganya itu segera tersenyum menyadari dongsaengnya yang lain tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau baru pulang bummie...? Apa saja yang kau kerjakan di sekolah tadi?" Ucap jungsoo sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari dongsaengnya yang lain.

"Ne hyung...apa kyunie masih demam?" Tanya kibum sambil duduk di pangkuan sang hyung sambil terus menatap saudara kembarnya yang tengah tertidur.

"Kyunie baik baik saja...kau mengkhawatirkannya eoohhh?" Tanya jungsoo.

Kibum mengangguk lantas memeluk hyung yang 3tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

•••••••

"Bumbummmmm..." terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah keluarga park,sebenarnya bukan hal baru kalau rumah itu akan terdengar ramai ketika si bungsu berada di rumah.

"Jangan teriak2 kyuhyunie...kibummie belum pulang" ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah eomma dari park bersaudara.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan eommanya...pemuda yang dipanggil kyuhyunie itupun berjalan mendekat lantas merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan sang eomma.

"Pasti kibummie sedang bermain basket lagi " gumam kyuhyun yang didengar dengan jelas oleh eommanya.

"Kenapa hemmmmm...bukankah itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya, kau tau itu kan?" Ucap yeoja itu sambil mengacak rambut putra bungsunya.

"Eomma..." panggil kyuhyun

"Hemmmmmmm..."

"Aku ingin seperti kibummie dan jungsoo hyung" kyuhyun mengucapkan itu dengan pandangan yang menerawang.

"Wae? " tanya sang eomma dengan kening berkerut. Dia tidak menyangka putranya akan mengucapkan kata kata seperti itu.

"Mereka bisa bermain sepuas mereka... kibum bahkan bisa jadi atlet basket sekolah. sedangkan aku, untuk balajar saja aku harus ikut home scholling. Aku ingin seperti bumbum...aku ingin punya banyak teman seperti jungsoo hyung" tanpa terasa mata kyuhyun memanas,hatinya sesak.

Sang eomna yang mendengar pernyataan si bungsu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, diapun ingin kyuhyun bisa menikmati hidup seperti anak anak seusianya. Tapi jalan takdir memang tak selalu mulus seperti harapan kita.

•••••••

"Heechul~ah..." panggil jungsoo pada sahabatnya yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

"Heeemmmmm..." sahut heechul sambil terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Heechul merasa sangat lapar karena tadi dirinya dan jungsoo tidak sempat makan siang dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas.

"Aku pulang duluan ya...kasihan kyuhyunie sendirian, kibum pasti belum pulang" ucap jungsoo seraya melangkah menjauh dari sahabatnya itu.

"YA... jungsoo kau tidak makan dulu?" Tanya heechul setengah berteriak.

Jungsoo hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan heechul.

••••••••

Jungsoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang selama ini ditinggalinya bersama orangtua dan kedua dongsaengnya. Kening jungsoo mengernyit saat menyadari kondisi rumahnya sangat hening, karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dia buru buru menuju kamar dongsaeng terkecilnya. Biasanya, kalau rumahnya sehening ini si bungsu pasti tengah sakit.

Cekleeeeeekkkkkk

Saat jungsoo berhasil membuka knop pintu kamar kyuhyun,dia semakin kalut tatkala tak menemukan penghuni kamar itu. Berbagai pikiran burukpun membayangi pikirannya...


	2. Chapter 2

I LOVE YOU BROTHER

Chapter 1

Teriakan demi teriakan memenuhi sebuah lapangan basket indoor di sebuah high school ternama di kota itu. mereka yang berperan sebagai penonton terus saja meneriakkan nama pemain yang mereka idolakan.

"Kibum...kibum...kibum"

"Sungmin...sungmin...sungmin"

"Hae..."

Kurang lebih seperti itulah teriakan teriakan yang terus terdengar di tempat itu. Sedang di tengah lapangan sendiri, nampak seorang pemuda tengah mendrible bola dengan lincah... gerakannya pun sangat cepat sampai akhirnya ia melakukan jump shot! Dan setelah berputar pelan di tepian ring, bolanya masuk!

"YEAHHHHHH" riuh suara pemain yang berada di lapangan. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama sungmin dan donghae segera menghampiri pemuda lain yang tak lain adalah kibum.

"Kibum~ahhhh...setelah ini kita ke game center ya?" Tanya donghae

"Kau akan ikut kan?" Sungmin ikut bertanya pada kibum sambil merangkul bahu pemuda yang sudah bertahun tahun dikenalnya itu. Walaupun dirinya yakin kibum tak akan mau ikut bersama mereka, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Mianhae hae hyung ...sungmin hyung, aku tidak bisa. Kyuhyun pasti sudah menungguku dari tadi..." ucap kibum pelan.

《》《》《》

"Appa..." teriak seorang pemuda yang tak bisa dibilang kecil lagi, toh saat ini dia sudah berumur 17tahun.

"Kyuhyunie... kau sudah datang?" Ucap seorang namja paruh baya sambil beranjak menuju salah satu putranya yang datang bersama sang istri.

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya dari tadi sendirian dan terus merengek , jadi aku berpikir lebih baik kami menemuimu disini. Apakah kami mengganggumu yeobo?" Tanya sang istri.

"Aniya... apa kibum dan jungsoo belum pulang?" Tanyanya sambil melepas pelukan putra bungsunya dan beralih memeluk sang istri.

"Jungsoo hyung bilang dia akan mengerjakan tugas bersama heechul hyung sedang bumbum blm pulang... dia pasti bermain basket lagi" sahut kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar...nanti kita pulang bersama" ucap appa kyuhyun.

"Ne...appa" sahut kyuhyun riang...

《》《》《》

Jungsoo sedang mondar mandir di ruang tamu rumah ketika pintu utama kediamannya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok salah satu dongsaengnya.

"Kibum~ah..." panggilnya saat dongsaengnya itu benar-benar telah masuk ke dalam rumah. Sosok yang dipanggil kibum itu langsung duduk di atas sofa untuk melepas rasa lelahnya.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu hyung" ucap kibum bingung melihat jungsoo yang terus mondar mandir dan bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya sakit kepala.

"Apa eomma atau kyuhyun menghubungimu bummie?" Tanya jungsoo sarat kecemasan dalam suaranya.

"Annii... memangnya kyu tidak ada di rumah? " walaupun kibum juga cemas tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan itu.

"Duduklah hyung...kau membuat kepalaku pusing. Lagipula kalau ada apa-apa, eomma pasti akan menghubungi kita. Mungkin mereka keluar sebentar" lanjut kibum.

Jungsoo tidak memperdulikan ucapan kibum, bukan tidak peduli tetapi saat ini di kepalanya hanya ada kyuhyun dan dimana dongsaeng serta eommanya, kenapa mereka tidak bisa dihubungi.

"_Lagi-lagi..."ucap kibum dalam hati_

《》《》《》

Suasana makan malam di keluarga park hari itu terasa berbeda, tidak ada suara tawa seperti biasa. Bahkan kyuhyun, putra bungsu yang biasa selalu melakukan aksi jahilnya kini hanya bisa menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang memenuhi ruangan itu sampai akhirnya...

Sreeettttttt

"Aku sudah selesai" ucap jungsoo dan dia segera berlalu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

_Flashback on_

_"Aku pulangggggg..." teriak seorang namja yang memiliki kulit putih cenderung pucat itu setelah memasuki kediamannya diikuti kedua orang tuanya di belakang. Namun, bukannya mendapat pelukan hangat seperti biasa dia malah mendapat tatapan tajam dari hyung tertuanya._

_"Hyung..." ujarnya sambil mendekat ke arah jungsoo yang terus diam. Sosok yang adalah kyuhyun itu berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan melirik kibum yang tengah bersantai sambil menonton tv,tapi kibum mengacuhkannya._

_"Kau dari mana?" Ucap jungsoo akhirnya,namun tetap dengan nada yang dingin._

_"Kami dari kantor appamu jungsoo~ah" ucap sang eomma sebelum kyuhyun sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu._

_"Kenapa kalian tak meninggalkan pesan...bahkan aku tak bisa menghubungimu eomma. Apa kalian tahu betapa cemasnya aku, betapa paniknya aku. AKU BENAR BENAR KECEWA EOMMA" ucap jungsoo sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Walaupun sangat marah, jungsoo tidak akan membanting pintu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. _

_Flashback off_

_¤jungsoo pov¤ _

Aku adalah putra pertama keluarga ini dan aku mempunyai 2namdongsaeng yang sangat aku sayangi. Kibum adalah dongsaeng pertamaku, dia namja yang dingin namun perhatian. Aku merasa dia kadang sengaja menyibukkan diri... tapi entahlah, yang aku tahu aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi kyuhyun dongsaeng bungsuku yang juga saudara kembar kibum. Kami memang sedikit over protektif padanya, walaupun aku tahu kadang kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap kami dan mungkin dia juga merasa bersalah pada kibum.

Hari ini saat pulang kuliah aku tak menemukan siapapun di rumah dan itu membuatku panik, aku sungguh takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Tapi saat melihat kyuhyun datang bersama appa dan eomma serta jangan lupakan senyum jahilnya yang seakan mengejekku karena berhasil membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak, aku jadi kesal. Bahkan sampai makan malampun aku masih merasa kesal...walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin kenapa aku harus seperti ini, bukankah seharusnya aku senang dongsaengku baik-baik saja. Mungkin kyuhyun hanya bosan karena selalu berada di rumah.

CEKLLLEEEEEKKKKK

Aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarku... aku memang tak pernah mengunci pintu kamarku.

"Hyung..."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat adik bungsuku kyuhyun yang membuka pintu tadi,tapi aku tidak ingin menjawab sapaannya. Aku melihat dia tetap masuk dan mendekat ke arahku.

"Hyungie... jungsoo hyung"

Oh tuhan...dia memanggilku lagi, bagaimana aku bisa tetap mengacuhkannya. Dari dulu aku memang tak pernah bisa untuk benar-benar marah padanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi aku langsung memeluknya.

"Mianhae kyu...jeongmal mianhae... hyung pasti membuatmu terkejut tadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja" ucapku saat memeluknya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks... kau marah padaku hyung?" Ucap kyuhyun sambil menangis.

Mendengar isakannya justru membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku merasa gagal menjaga perasaannnya, aku...

"Uljima saeng... hyung tidak marah padamu, sungguh" ucapku

"Tapi tadi kau mengacuhkanku hyung... bahkan sampai waktu makan malam tadi hiks...hiks...hiks kau sama sekali tak menegurku" ucap kyuhyun

"Mianhae saeng... uljima...hyung hanya merasa kesal tadi,mianhae" ucapku tulus.

¤jungsoo pov end¤

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok lain yang menyaksikan kegiatan kyuhyun dan jungsoo... sosok itu mengepalkan tangannya dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

TBC

HAI...HAI...HAI...

Ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel dan juga ff yang pernah q baca,soalnya q hobi banget baca. Dan buat semua yang udh mau baca dan juga review saya ucapkan trima kasih banget y. Jangan panggil q author y, tulisanku masih kacau balau soalnya. Panggil j rini,eonni, atw chingu juga boleh... #bow . Ini masih pendek y hihihihihi...maaf ntar diusahain agak panjang dech. Thanks for all


	3. Chapter 3

I LOVE YOU BROTHER

***kyuhun pov***

Dengan tangan kiri menopang dagu di atas meja, jemari tanganku mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajar yang ada di dalam kamarku ini. Setelah nenghabiskan waktuku bersama jungsoo hyung tadi, sekarang aku jadi takut untuk mengungkapkan satu keinginan yang sudah lama kupendam. Aku sangat ingin belajar di sekolah bukan di rumah. Bagaimana reaksi jungsoo hyung kalau mendengarnya, aku juga ingat reaksi eomma dan appa saat aku mengatakannya tadi siang. Kemungkinan eomma dan appa mengijinkannya sangat kecil.

"Huuufffffftttttttt" kuhembuskan napasku seakan akan aku bisa mengeluarkan semua bebanku.

**CEKLEEKKKKK**

"Kyu... apa yang sedang kau lakukan chagi?" Ucap eomma sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

"Aniya eomma..."

"Minum dulu obatnya... setelah itu istirahat, arrachii"

Eomma memberiku beberapa butir obat yang sesungguhnya mulai membuatku jengah. Obat-obat yang harus selalu kuminum agar aku tetap bisa sehat dan bisa berkumpul bersama keluargaku. Tanpa bisa membantah akupun segera meminumnya dan beranjak ke atas tempat tidurku.

"Jaljayo...kyunie" ucap eomma sambil membelai kepalaku. Aku sangat suka saat eomma melakukan begitu hangat dan membuatku merasa bahwa tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan mendatangiku.

"Eomma" panggilku... kulihat eomma menatapku penuh tanya.

"Saranghae eomma" lanjutku sebelum terlelap...mungkin karena pengaruh obat atau aku memang kelelahan jadi setelah eomma membelaiku aku jadi tak kuasa menahan kantukku.

***kyuhyun pov end***

•

•

•

***shin hye pov****

Setelah yakin kyuhyun sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, aku segera keluar dari kamarnya. Hatiku selalu sakit saat melihat kyuhyun, salah satu putraku yang divonis dokter tak akan memiliki umur panjang. Selama ini kyuhyun harus selalu mengkonsumsi obat-obatan yang aku yakini sudah membuatnya bosan, tapi kami tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan melihat suamiku sudah berada di sofa dekat ranjang, kulihat dia sedang melamun sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku di ruangan ini.

"Yeobo..."panggilku sambil menyentuh tangannya.

"Ne...apa kyuhyun sudah tidur?" Tanyanya setelah menyadari keberadaanku.

"Ehmm...apa kau sedang memikirkannya?" Tanyaku. Aku tau jelas kalau suamiku itu mengerti apa yang kubicarakan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan yeobo? Apa kita harus mengijinkannya?" Tanyanya ...

_Flashback on_

_"Eomma...appa" panggil kyuhyun saat kami di perjalanan pulang dari perusahaan._

_"Ne chagii..."ucapku sambil menoleh padanya._

_"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan...aku...aku ingin...aku ingin sekolah eomma" ujarnya sambil menunduk._

_Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya, segera kugenggam tangannya yang terlihat kurus dan rapuh itu..."bukankah selama ini kau juga sekolah kyu" ucapku._

_Kulihat kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku sambil berkata "bukan home scholling eomma...aku ingin sekolah seperti kibummie dan jungsoo hyung. Aku...aku ingin punya banyak teman seperti mereka...aku ingin merasakan semua itu eomma " kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi._

_Hatiku berdesir mendengarnya, aku menatap suamiku yang ternyata juga terkejut dengan penuturan putra bungsu kami ini. Selama ini, kami tidak mengijinkan dia belajar di sekolah umum bukan tanpa alasan. Kami terlalu takut membiarkan kyuhyun di luar sendirian... kyuhyun berbeda dari putra kami yang lain walau kami menyayangi mereka sama besar._

_"Biar appa pikirkan dulu kyunie..." ucap suamiku dan mengakhiri pembicaraan itu._

_Flashback off_

"Bagaimana menurutmu yeobo?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku tentang kejadian tadi siang.

Aku menghela napas lelah dan berucap " mungkin sebaiknya kita mengijinkannya,aku tidak ingin kyuhyun terlalu memikirkan hal ini dan sakit. Lagipula, mungkin ini bisa membuatnya bahagia"

"Mungkin kau benar...tapi sebaiknya kita juga bicarakan hal ini dengan jungsoo dan kibum, mereka juga berhak memberikan pendapat tentang ini"

"Aku ragu jungsoo akan mengijinkannya...dia terlalu protektif pada kyuhyun" ucapku

"Bukankah kita juga...kita tidak ingin ada hal buruk menimpanya" ucap suamiku sambil tersenyum.

•

•

•

Sudah beberapa hari ini kediaman keluarga park terlihat suram, bukan karena mereka tengah kehilangan atau apapun. Hal itu lebih karena putra bungsu mereka yang biasanya mampu memeriahkan suasana, tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Tidak ada aksi jahilnya, yang justru membuat anggota keluarga yang lain kelimpungan.

Ruang keluarga itu masih sama seperti beberapa hari terakhir, masih tampak suram. Padahal ada dua orang pemuda yang tengah berada disana, mereka terlihat sedang menonton televisi, namun ternyata salah satu dari mereka tengah sibuk dengan lamunannya. Itupun tak bertahan lama, karena tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan meremas dada kirinya.

"Arghhhhhh...hhhhhhhh"ucapnya sambil terus meremas dadanya, tempat rasa sakit itu bersarang.

Suara itu kontan membuat namja yang tengah bersamanya terkejut dan segera menghambur ka arahnya.

"Gwenchana kyu..."ucapnya panik sambil berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran saudaranya yang terus merintih kesakitan.

"EOMMA...EOMMA..." panggilnya tak sabar, mungkin ini bukan pertama kali dia melihat dongsaeng bungsunya kesakitan. Tetapi tak sekalipun dia yang adalah jungsoo mampu untuk tenang.

"Ommo...kyu,gwenchana" ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang datang tergopoh-gopoh mendengar panggilan putra sulungnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menyaksikan putera bungsunya yang tengah kesakitan.

"Cepat ambilkan obatnya di dapur jungsoo-ah" lanjutnya sambil mengambil alih tubuh kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama jungsoo muncul sambil membawa segelas air putih dan juga obat kyuhyun "igo..." ucapnya.

Bahkan setelah meminum obatnya, kondisi kyuhyun belum membaik walau dia sudah tidak merintih seperti tadi. Tapi keringat dingin masih tetap setia mengalir membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kyu...kita ke rumah sakit saja ya?" Ucap sang eomma yang masih cemas melihat kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya. Walau sudah tidak sesakit tadi namun tubuhnya masih terasa lemah. Secara tiba-tiba jungsoo mengangkat tubuh ringkih dongsaengnya "kalau tidak mau ke rumah sakit, kau istirahat di kamarmu saja" ucapnya.

•

•

•

Makan malam keluarga itu lebih hening karena si bungsu belum benar-benar pulih sehingga dia tidak ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Jungsoo-ah...kibummie ada yang ingin appa bicarakan" ucap kepala keluarga memecah keheningan.

Kedua putra yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat kepala dan menatap sang ayah tanpa berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Mulai semester depan, kyuhyun akan masuk ke sekolahmu kibummie" lanjut sang kepala keluarga.

"Appa..." ucap jungsoo menyela ucapan ayahnya, dia cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

Tanpa membiarkan jungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya tuan park berujar "ini permintaan kyuhyun... beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengatakannya padaku dan juga eomma kalian"

"Andwee appa...siapa yang akan menjaganya disana, bagaimana kalau dia kelelahan mengikuti ritme belajar disana. Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya" jungsoo hendak beranjak meninggalkan meja makan saat sang ayah mengatakan

"Ini keinginannya jungsoo-ah... bisakah kita memikirkannya sekali lagi. Disana ada kibummie yang akan mengawasinya dan juga menjaganya. Awalnya, appa juga tidak mengijinkan, tapi appa takut kalau ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya"

Tanpa mereka sadari di sudut meja yang lain sang eomma tengah menahan isakannya.

"Kyunie akan tetap bersama kita appa... jadi ini bukan permintaan terakhirnya. Dia akan selalu bersama kita" jungsoo berlalu setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ottokhee...," ucap sang ayah sambil memijit pelan kepalanya, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan ke jungsoo hyung...appa" ucap kibum yang dari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar perdebatan keluarga mereka.

•

•

•

TOK...TOK...TOK

"Hyung...ini aku kibum, bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya kibum dari depan kamar jungsoo. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja langsung masuk, tapi saat ini dia tidak melakukannya.

"Hyung...jungsoo hyung"ucapnya lagi karena tak mendengar sahutan sang empunya kamar.

"Kalau kau tidak membukakan pintu, aku akan terus disin hyung" ucapnya lagi...sungguh aneh memang, mengingat seorang park kibum yang biasanya irit bicara tiba-tiba mengucapkan begitu banyak kata.

KRIEETTTTTTTT

"Tidurlah kibummie...hyung sedang tidak ingin diganggu" ucap jungsoo hendak menutup pintu itu lagi. Tapi sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Hyung... biarkan aku masuk, sebentar saja...hanya sebentar, aku janji" ucap kibum namun tak melepas pelukannya

Jungsoo membelai surai hitam dongsaengnya itu, entah menguap kemana emosi yang dari tadi menyelimuti hatinya. Selama ini jungsoo memang selalu mudah diluluhkan oleh kedua dongsaengnya itu, walaupun kibum paling jarang menunjukkan kemanjaannya. Jungsoo membawa kibum masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan...hemmmm"

"Mungkin aku tak sebaik kau dalam menjaga kyuhyun...aku tak sedekat kau dengan kyuhyun, tapi...bisakah kau ijinkan aku menjaganya di sekolah. Biarkan dia masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku hyung"ucap kibum tanpa basa basi.

"Andwee kibummie...bukan hyung tidak mempercayaimu, tapi...kau tau dengan pasti kondisinya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya"

"Kau berlebihan hyung...kyuhyun bisa menjaga dirinya, dia tau batas kemampuannya dan aku yakin dia akan menjaga dirinya dengan baik" ucap kibum

"Aku tidak tau kibummie"ucap jungsoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya...tanpa berani menatap manik hitam dongsaengnya.

"Jebbal hyung...kyuhyunie pasti sangat sedih kalau kau tak mengijinkannya. Aku mohon padamu hyungie...anggaplah ini permintaan terakhir dongsaengmu" ucap kibum.

Jungsoo hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat matanya melihat kibum...dongsaeng pendiamnya telah menitikkan air mata

"Aku..."

TBC

••••◇◇••◇••

Mianhae kalau masih pendek...#bow

Buat semua chingudeul yang udah nyempetin baca dan juga komment gumawo. Beberapa dongsaeng dari grup wa yang muncul juga gumawo...ditunggu j next chaptnya y...

Have a nice day all


End file.
